Of Hexes and Hostility
by breakfastwithponds
Summary: A series of one shots following the first use of the spells created by the half blood prince


**A/N please let me know what you think of this! I'm not really a big Snape fan so this was a bit of an odd experience for me but I think it came out okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything drawn from the books that is prevalent in this text**

* * *

_**April 1973 **_

'Are you pulling my leg, Sev?' Lily asked, screwing her face up as she peered at her companion. She looked adorable when she did that.

'I'm not I swear! I really did do it!' The protest in his voice was evident, though he could understand why Lily was doubtful- he'd had doubts himself! It was more of a lucky chance that he'd succeeded in all honesty, though he'd probably not mention that part to Lily. He rather enjoyed the look of pure admiration that crossed her face at his last statement.

Not that it meant anything of course. They were just friends. He just thought of her as a friend. Not like that creep, Potter, always making her uncomfortable. Jerk.

Lily, however, was still not entirely convinced. After all, to create your own spell? That was difficult magic for any competent wizard let alone a second year!

'Prove it.'

'Mmmhmmm... Wait what?' Severus had been plotting, once again, the best way to kill Potter in his sleep and so was not entirely sure he had heard his friend correctly. After all, they were in the middle of a potions lesson and it was most unlike Lily to suggest anything that could disrupt the class.

'I said prove it. Go on. If you've really created a toenail growing hex then I want to see it.'

Severus looked around nervously 'You mean here? Now?'

'Yes here and now. Oh come on Sev, please?'

Just as Severus weighing up his options, (after all he could get landed with a detention but then again Lily would be very impressed...) a ball of paper landed right next to their cauldron. Lily turned around and, as was to be expected, there was Potter. Smirking and ruffling his damn hair, acting as if he owned the place.

Irritably she read the letter, and Snape watched as the furrows on her brow deepened. Fuming so her face nearly matched her hair, she slammed the note on the desk gazing steadfastly forward, allowing Severus a better look at the message.

_ Hey Evans, guess what? It's your lucky day- out of all the girls in this dungeon I've decided to give you the chance to go out with me- what do you say?_

That was it. Detention or not, nobody spoke to Lily that way and Snape was sure he'd just found the perfect target for his new hex. Making sure Slughorn was at the other end of the room, Snape quickly muttered the hex under his breath. Nudging Lily he jerked his head, indicating she look at the scene taking place behind them.

They watched as a look of horror gradually dawned on Potter's face, wide eyed and petrified. He grabbed Black's arm and whispered in his ear, frantically wrenching his shoes off his feet with rather more difficulty than would normally be expected owing to the fact that his toenails were starting to grow at a rather alarming rate.

Black seemed to find the whole affair nearly as amusing as the pair on the bench in front, whilst Lupin appeared torn between loyalty to his friend and his own sense of humour. Pettigrew appeared determined to help in any way he could, though frankly this meant very little was done to improve the situation.

Eventually the trio deemed the situation far out of their hands as Potter's toenails were now approximately a foot long and were getting in the way a little, not to mention becoming rather painful.

Excuses were made to Slughorn regarding spilled potions but one look from Potter as he was leaving meant Snape knew Potter was sure what had really happened, and that Snape would pay dearly for this in the future.

At that moment though, Severus decided he'd happily face whatever punishment Potter had in store three times over for the look Lily was giving him. She beamed at him, eyes bright with admiration and pride.

'I'm sorry I doubted you, Sev. That was pretty impressive. And thanks by the way, you know, for stopping him being a jerk and all.'

'No worries.' he replied, thoroughly enjoying all the praise she was giving him 'and don't worry, I wouldn't have believed me either.'


End file.
